Decisiones correctas
by Clio Salome
Summary: Tenía un objetivo: la venganza, pero que pasa cuando alguien, que empieza a ser especial para ti, hace que cambies de opinión brindándote una nueva oportunidad. Una semana peculiar en donde la convivencia hará que sus lazos se refuercen pero también removerán los fantasmas y temores. Siempre estaré contigo, son las palabras más preciadas que oyes. ¿NaruSasu? o ¿SasuNaru?
1. Chapter 1

Originalmente era un one-shot, pero debido a que me quedo demasiado largo tuve que dividirlo, así que esto vendría siendo el prólogo.

Advertencias: AU (aunque sigue siendo el _universo ninja_) **OcC** (Mucho, muchito, muchote)

Personajes de M. Kishimoto

_**Línea temporal: la noche que Sasuke se va de la aldea… **_

Decisiones correctas

Suspiró y cerró su casa, tal vez nunca volviera pero quería resguardar lo que dejaba en aquella construcción, pues aunque lo negara una parte de él se quedaba ahí. Con paso lento pero decidido recorría las calles de la aldea, no había prisa ya que era entrada la noche y nadie notaria que se dirigía a la salida de Konoha.  
-Sasuke- oyó que gritaron su nombre y por instinto voltio –Sasuke- repitió la misma voz  
-¿Qué haces? ¿ por qué llevas tu mochila?- preguntó cuando llego a su altura  
-Nada que te importe Naruto- respondió con voz fría  
-Me importa porque eres mi amigo-  
-Yo no tengo amigos, así que cállate y quítate de mi camino- empujó al rubio y paso a su lado  
El rubio se quedo en shock por un momento  
-La salida- murmuró al reconocer el camino -¡te vas a ir!- aseguró  
-Hmp- levantó los hombros y retomo su andar  
-¡No, no puedes irte con esa serpiente rastrera!- sujetó su mochila –él es malo, mato al Sandaime- su voz se tornó triste  
-Tuvo la fuerza para llevar al Hokage a la tumba, será un buen maestro-  
-¡No! Eso te convertiría en un criminal además... ¿qué puede ofrecerte?  
-Poder-  
-¿Poder? ¿sólo eso?-  
-No lo entiendes Naruto, Orochimaru me ofrece lo que más anhelo: el poder para asesinar a Itachi-  
-¿Sigues con esa idea absurda? creí que ya lo habías olvidado  
-Nunca podre olvidar mi venganza-  
-No arruines tu vida asesinando a tu hermano-  
-No digas que ese maldito asesino es mi hermano -gritó dando la vuelta encarando por fin al Uzumaki  
-Pero Sasuke-  
-Y por si lo olvidaste, nos atacó en aquella posada mandándome al Tsukoyomi y si no fuera por el Sannin de los sapos estaría muerto y tú en poder de Akatsuki-  
-Pero podemos entrenar y ser más fuertes-  
-Enserio eres un iluso, atrapado en esta aldea jamás voy a poder desarrollar todas mis habilidades, cosa que si voy a poder con Orochimaru para finalmente cobrar venganza en nombre de mi clan-  
-¿Y eso de que servirá?-  
-¡Para que no quede impune ese crimen!-  
-Seria algo inútil-  
-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?-  
-Inútil, ya que eso no los revivirá-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Matar a Itachi no devolverá la vida a tus padres Sasuke, ellos están muertos y nada lo cambiara-  
-¡Cállate!- gritó y se abalanzó para golpear al rubio; a esta distancia Naruto pudo observar el dolor y las lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos  
-¡Cálmate por favor!- intentaba esquivar golpes -sé lo que es estar solo y sentirse abandonado-  
-¡Tú no sabes nada!- gritó -no lo comprendes -bajo el tono de su voz- los mató a todos: mis amigos, mis familiares y a... a mi padre y madre, y no conforme con eso me mostró su crimen con el sharingan- años de dolor y sufrimiento llegaron a tope y gruesas lagrimas descendieron por su rostro, el jinchuriki no sabía qué hacer así que estiró los brazos y abrazó al azabache dejando que se desahogara  
-Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí contigo- le susurraba aún en el abrazo, así se mantuvieron varios minutos  
-Tengo que hacerlo- habló el Uchiha un poco repuesto -por ellos... y por mí-  
-¡No!- insistió, pasó su mano por la mejilla del moreno limpiando el rastro de lagrimas y brindando una caricia  
-Tú lo viste, fui inútil contra él. No le voy a dar la oportunidad de acabar conmigo- comenzó a ponerse de pie  
-¿Y si le digo a Jiraya que nos entrene a los dos, así un Sannin será tu maestro y no tendrás que irte?  
-No aceptara, tú eres su pupilo- rebatió  
-Yo lo convenzo teme, confía en mi. Y si un día nos encontramos con Itachi lo derrotaremos juntos, no estás solo Sasuke yo siempre estate contigo-  
Observo el camino y vio la puerta no tan lejos, bien podía noquear a ojiazul con su técnica ocular y no podría defenderse; una parte de él, sin saber bien cual, no quería que su amigo lo soltase  
-¿Me...me lo prometes?- pregunto en apenas un murmullo  
-¡Te lo juro!- respondió totalmente convencido. Se hizo silencio y los minutos pasaban  
-Voy a...casa dijo con un hilo de voz.  
Su compañero le regalo la sonrisa más grande pura e inocente que había visto y la palabra _linda_ se coló en su mente. No tuvo tiempo de un shock ya que el rubio lo tomo de la muñeca y lo arrastro consigo, el azabache solo se dejo hacer.  
Cruzaron la aldea y solo se detuvo al chocar con su acompañante, reconoció la casa del otro y se extraño  
-¿Que hacemos aquí?-  
-Vamos a dormir- explicó  
-No me explicas nada, tengo mi propia casa-  
El Uzumaki no le respondió solo lo jalo dentro de su morada  
-No estás en condiciones de estar solo, podrías cometer alguna tontería-  
-¡Ya tome una decisión, no tienes que hacer un drama!-  
-Sasuke, estoy intentando ser un buen amigo. Deja tu orgullo de una maldita vez y metete a la cama-  
Sin saber muy bien como, el moreno terminó en la cama de Naruto, con el al lado.  
Se durmió aun refunfuñando su situación, pero en la madrugada se aferró al rubio como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera y lo dejara solo, el de piel tostada lo abrazó brindándole seguridad.

Menos de una semana después se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento con Kakashi, desconocía el porqué pero lo había citado y sin rodeos le contó sobre su intento de fuga  
-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó entre sorprendido y consternado el peligris  
-Que me iba a ir con Orochimaru -su maestro no le dijo nada pero en sus ojos vio decepción  
Los minutos pasaban y el ambiente se encontraba en tensión  
-Vamos -habló finalmente el mayor  
-¿A dónde?-  
-Con la Hokage, tu situación es delicada Sasuke- dijo con seriedad

En la oficina de la mandataria el pelinegro terminaba de relatar lo que estuvo punto de hacer y cómo fue impedido. La rubia se levantó de su silla y contemplo la aldea; Kakashi y Jiraya, que se encontraba ahí, aguardaron en silencio  
-Estoy en problemas- murmuró el Uchiha  
-¿Sabes porque Naruto fue a buscarme y me insistió tanto en que regresara?-  
-Fue un viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraya y necesitaban un nuevo Hokage-  
-En eso te equivocas chico- habló el peliblanco -él me insistió en ir, aproveche el tiempo para enseñarle una nueva técnica pero-  
-Pero, lo interrumpió la rubia- el tenia una meta y para realizarla tuvo que dominar el rasengan en una semana, lo hizo...por ti. Porque la única persona capaz de sacarte de la pesadilla en la que Itachi te sumergió era yo- finalizó dando media vuelta y encarando al azabache  
-No lo sabía- confesó  
-Y creo que esa noche que te detuvo te salvo- su voz se torno seria -lo que ibas a hacer se llama traición y se castiga severamente, desde misiones de bajo rango, restricción del chakra, la cárcel, el exilio y la pena de muerte, claro sin olvidar el interrogatorio especial-  
En el silencio de la habitación, por primera vez Sasuke tomo en cuenta la magnitud de una decisión errónea, no lo reconocía pero se sentía culpable y avergonzado  
-Sin embargo, en nuestros momentos más vulnerables una salida o propuesta se nos hace demasiado tentadora y alguien tiene que abrirnos los ojos; dicen que es sabio cambiar de opinión pero es de valientes reconocer los errores. No te voy a castigar Uchiha Sasuke, pero esto no debe salir de esta oficina ni nadie más debe saberlo-  
Los tres varones asintieron  
-Ahora, aprovechando tu visita necesito revisar lo que te hizo Orochimaru-  
El moreno se removió incomodo en su asiento  
-Tranquilo, Kakashi me explico lo sucedido. Hay que tomar medidas para que no te afecte o que el realizador tome ventaja- el menor asintió -quítate la camisa-  
Obedeció y sintió las femeninas manos sobre su hombro  
-Una maldición- aseguró -con un sello de contención completamente inútil-  
-Pero Tsunade-sama- argumentó el Hatake  
-Hiciste lo correcto Kakashi, pero hablamos de Orochimaru, un Sannin, lo que lo complica todo. Y por si fuera poco, este sello lo creó el mismo por lo que no existe alguno para contrarrestarlo-  
-¿No se puede hacer nada? cuestionó el afectado  
-No te olvides con quien hablas niño, habrán pasado años pero fuimos sus amigos y aunque no lo admita lo conocemos bien así que ve a tu casa y regresa mañana a las 2 de la tarde-  
Asintió y obedeció

Al día siguiente ingresó a la oficina encontrándose con su maestro y los dos Sannin  
-Retira tu playera, siéntate y relájate-  
Obedeció y la Hokage saco un pergamino  
-Terminara antes de lo que piensas- lo alentó la Senju y le administró un poco de chakra médico;  
Jiraya inició los sellos y la energía empezó a irradiar  
-¡Ahhhh!- no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor cuando la gran mano del peliblanco inició el proceso, el dolor iba en aumento y sus exclamaciones también.  
La técnica le pareció eterna y cuando termino el Uchiha se sentía agotado y adolorido, observaba manchas de colores y todo se volvió negro.

Abrió sus ojos y reconociendo su habitación, el cielo estaba pintado en tonos naranjas y su hombro izquierdo le dolía como si se hubiera quemado con su propio katon. Intentó incorporarse pero sus energías le fallaron.  
-Maldición- exclamó  
-Tómatelo con calma -  
-¡Kakashi!- exclamo sorprendido -¿qué haces aquí?-  
-Asegurándome de que sigas respirando- dijo con simpleza y ayudó al azabache a quedar sentado –bebe- le ofreció un vaso con aparente agua  
-Sabe horrible- estuvo a punto de escupirla  
-Tsunade-sama lo mandó para ayudarte con el dolor y a que recuperes energía. Debes ir a revisión en dos días, tienes prohibido quitarte la venda -en eso momento cayó en cuenta de las curaciones de su cuerpo-  
-Yo...- divagó  
-Naruto habló con Jiraya para que los entrene y aceptó aunque yo también los ayudare, pero quiere ver que es lo que tienes así que cuando te pruebe no me dejes en ridículo como tu maestro-  
-Ya veremos quién queda en ridículo cuando vea al dobe rostizado- respondió con altanería  
-Naruto dijo que patearía tu trasero-  
-Ni en sus mas locos sueños- sentenció. Se le escapo un bostezo -ese usuratonkachi- murmuró antes de volver a dormir  
-Que curioso que lo último que piense sea en Naruto, será interesante- pensó en voz alta el mayor.

Continuará…

Espero que nadie haya muerto de diabetes o sufrido un infarto

Quería escribir algo de la época genin y me pareció buena idea esta situación para empezar; además de querer sacar al Uchiha de los estigmas que tiene.

Personalmente, creo que si en lugar de encontrarse con Sakura lo hubiera hecho con Naruto, Sasuke no se habría ido, el necesitaba alguien que lo enfrentara y le hiciera entrar en razón no a una persona que lo idolatraba y complaciera, demostrándole que en la vida no hay que aferrarse al pasado

La siguiente parte, en donde está la idea central, ya está escrita pero falta la edición y corrección así que la traeré el domingo, exactamente dentro de una semana.

En lo personal me gusto (por algo lo escribí) pero a ustedes lectores no sé, espero que sí  
Comentarios, amenazas de muerte y similares son bienvenidos.

P.D: Perdonen si le quedaron faltas de ortografía

Nos vemos la siguiente semana


	2. Semana de sentimientos

Y como prometí (?) aquí les traigo la trama central del fic.  
Agradezco los comentarios y favoritos del capítulo anterior, espero les guste este  
Hay un poquito más de drama, las escenas son rápidas pero entrelazadas  
Personajes de Kishimoto (Vale, se está reivindicando)  
Advertencias: AU( pero del universo ninja), OcC (hasta en el aire)

_**Capítulo 2: Semana de sentimientos**_

Ocho meses después...  
El verano estaba por comenzar y una onda de intenso calor azotaba Konoha aunque esto no era impedimento para que los ninjas continuaran con sus misiones.  
-Equipo 7 reportándose- anunció con voz cantarina entrando a la oficina de la Hokage  
-Terminaron temprano- reconoció Shizune  
Kakashi señaló con su cabeza a la derecha y las dos mujeres observaron a los tres genins que se habían dejado quedar pegados a la pared  
-Nos estábamos cocinando vivos- se quejó el rubio, el cual se había quitadó su chamarra naranja  
-No seas quejica Naruto- lo reprendieron  
-Es verdad Tsunade-sama, un poco más y nos deshidratábamos- dijo su alumna  
-El sol es demasiado abrasador- comentó el moreno pero sin sonar a queja  
-De acuerdo, pueden retirarse; refrésquense y consuman líquidos. Kakashi tu no, hay una reunión con los maestros jounin-  
El peligris asintió y los menores se retiraron.

Como se había hecho costumbre, los miembros del equipo 7 se dirigieron a la tienda de té de en la que se reunían con los demás genin, fueron los primeros en llegar y se sentaron en la mesa de siempre  
-¿Qué les ofrezco chicos?- los atendía la mesera  
-Agua- respondieron simultáneamente  
-Enseguida- se retiró  
Ya con su pedido, esperaban a sus compañeros bebiendo en silencio o con pequeñas charlas sin sentido; desde aquella noche en la que el destino de Sasuke pudo ser otro la barrera que había creado a su alrededor comenzó a quebrarse, si bien seguía siendo reservado su relación con sus compañeros era otra, especialmente con uno  
-Que problemático es este calor- se quejo Shikamaru llegando a la mesa junto con Chouji y los demás novatos.  
-¿Ustedes también?- preguntó burlesco Uzumaki  
-¡Prefiero el invierno!- exclamó Kiba  
-Mi flor de la juventud se seca-  
-¡Hay que ir al rio!- propuso emocionado el jinchuriki  
-Eh...chi...chicas- habló tímidamente la Hyuuga  
-¿Qué sucede Hinata?- le dio la palabra Ten-ten, sino no le harían caso nunca  
-Mi...Mi padre me dio permiso de invitarlas a mi casa un fin de semana y llenar la piscina-  
-¡Que buena eres Hina!- exclamó su compañero perruno  
-lo…lo siento chicos, pero la condición es que…que únicamente mujeres-  
Un aura de pesada cubrió a los varones  
La risa burlona de Neji se escuchó -No se preocupen, yo les contare como nos la pasamos-  
-So...sobre eso Neji-nisan, pa...padre dijo que solo mujeres. Lo si...siento mucho pe…pero tienes que buscar un lugar donde dormir-  
Las carcajadas no tardaron en aparecer mientras la depresión del genio Hyuga se acentuaba  
-No te preocupes amigo, eres bienvenido en mi cada-  
-Gracias Lee- contestó sin ánimo  
-¡Oh vamos! nos la pasaremos genial -  
-¿Tienes aire acondicionado?-  
-Mmm...Sí-  
-Creo que sobreviviré-  
-Si las niñas hacen su fiesta, nosotros también podemos- intento animar Rock  
-Acampemos cerca del río- insistió Kiba  
El revuelo y los planes seguían  
-Hey chicos- los interrumpieron  
-¿Qué hace aquí Gai-sensei?-cuestionó Ten-ten  
-Vine a avisarles que por orden de la Hokage todas las misiones genin quedan canceladas hasta nuevo aviso-  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?- se alarmaron todos  
-Esta decisión la tomó como médico, hay demasiado calor y ya ha habido afectados pues algunos ninjas ya han terminado en el hospital, de hecho la aldea de la arena ha tomado las mismas acciones-  
-Problemático- habló el Nara -pero en Suna no hay misiones ninjas ahora por riesgos a la salud-  
-¡No dejen que su flor de la juventud se marchite, aprovechen esto tiempo como unas pequeñas vacaciones o para entrenar! ¡Ánimo!- hizo su pose y se fue  
-Vamos teme- llamó el rubio encaminándose a la salida  
-¿A dónde dobe?-  
-Con la vieja ¡pero muévete!-  
Sin ánimo, Sasuke metió a su boca el resto del tomate helado que había pedido y siguió a su escandaloso compañero.

-¿Y cómo van con el entrenamiento esos dos mocosos, Jiraya?-  
-He de admitir que hacen un buen equipo, compiten entre ellos pero de ser necesario se ayudan. Fue una buena elección-  
-Bien. ¿Ya decidiste lo del viaje de entrenamiento?-  
-Sí; nos iremos después del examen chunin, ya solo falta un mes para las pruebas y han entrenado para ello tampoco sería junto no dejarles participar, pero no esperaremos los veredictos. Además en este lapso Kakashi ayudará a Sasuke con los genjutsus- el mencionado asintió  
-Me parece correcto-  
-¿Y no ha habido noticia de...?-  
-¡Vieja!- grito un rubio entrando a su oficina  
-¡No me digas vieja mocoso irrespetuoso! ¿y qué haces aquí?- dijo molesta  
-¿¡Cómo que no va a haber misiones!?-  
-Hace una hora te quejabas del calor y ahora de que no tendrás que asolearte-  
-¡Pero sin misiones cómo voy a sobrevivir!  
En ese momento los tres adultos cayeron en cuenta de la situación del niño, en realidad de ambos infantes aunque el azabache no hubiera hablado  
-Escucha Naruto- comenzó más calmada la rubia -tú situación es especial, pero ha habido buenas misiones debes tener algo ahorrado ¿no?  
-Si, tengo algo-  
-¡Pues ya esta! pero si tienes algún problema ven y lo resolveremos-  
-Ya que- comentó desilusionado -¡Ero-sennin!- Llamó con su habitual alegría -¿vamos a entrenar? tenemos tiempo-  
El aludido miró a la rubia  
-No- sentenció la Hokage  
-Vamos, no soportaré estar sin hacer nada ¡teme di algo!-  
-¿Así que para eso me trajiste?- alzó una de sus cejas  
-¡No seas terco Uzumaki! empezó a regañar la Senju -podrían sufrir un golpe da calor-  
-¡No somos tan débiles!- objetó  
-No les estoy diciendo débiles, solo no quiero que terminen en el hospital-  
-Ero-sennin -  
-¡No te atrevas Jiraya! te recuerdo que a nuestra edad tu acabaste en el hospital por deshidratación  
-Sasuke-  
-A mí no me metan en su discusión- respondió con voz cansada  
Ambos rubios lo miraron  
-¿estás bien Uchiha?- observó al moreno que estaba bastante colorado  
-Si, solo tengo calor-  
-Por esa razón Naruto, Sasuke empieza a deshidratarse. Y tu niño- señaló al moreno -ve a casa, refréscate, date un baño y bebe muchos líquidos- recomendó  
-Lo haré, pero el dobe tiene razón, no podemos estar de vagos quien sabe cuánto tiempo-  
-Será una semana -los menores la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y suspiró derrotada -de acuerdo, si quieren entrenar háganlo, pero únicamente entre ustedes y tiene que ser en un lugar fresco y de preferencia con una fuente de agua cercana y solo puede ser antes de las 11 de la mañana y después de las 6 de la tarde sin excepción y siempre consumiendo abundantes líquidos ¿entendido?-  
Ambos niños asintieron  
-Ahora largo-  
-Adiós- gritó el rubio, el moreno solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza  
-Por cierto- inició el ojiazul -deberías tener cuidado vieja, con el calor el silicón puede perder su forma- para recalcar hizo como me apretujaba su pecho  
La Hokage comenzó a emanar chakra, tomó su escritorio y se lo lanzo al rubio, este y su compañero salieron corriendo de la oficina y de la torre  
-¡NARUTOOOOOO!- escucharon un grito furioso  
Unas calles más ambos ninjas se detuvieron con la respiración agitada  
-¡Usuratonkachi!-  
El mencionado soltó una ruidosa carcajada  
-Tienes que admitir que fue gracioso-  
-Idiota-  
-Ya, ya. No estés de amargado-  
El moreno soltó un gruñido y comenzó a caminar, el rubio lo siguió hasta ponerse a su altura  
-¡Me asaré en mi casa!- se quejó el jinchuriki  
-¿No estabas ahorrando para in aire acondicionado?-  
-Si, pero con eso de que no hay misiones tendré que esperar-  
Siguieron avanzando hasta la bifurcación que dividía sus caminos  
-¡Nos vemos teme, vamos a ir un día al lado aunque tenga que arrastrarte!-  
-Hm- contesto pero mostró una sonrisa ladeada  
-Adiós- volvió a despedirse el rubio y continuo su andar  
Sasuke se quedo unos segundos observando el camino que tomo su compañero –Naruto- pensó

Aterrizó en la puerta de su casa y la abrió, ya nunca le pasaba llave total nadie mas vivía en el barrio Uchiha. Entró y se descalzó rápidamente, recorrió los largo pasillos de la casa y por donde pasaba encendía las luces, nadie lo sabía pero no le gustaba que su casa estuviera a obscuras.  
Pasó por una botella de agua a la cocina y se dejo caer en su cama, ya le dolía la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido mirando al vacío pasillo interior.

Se lanzó en su cama y se estiró, la ducha había sido refrescante y con las ventanas abiertas y el ventilador la tarde era muy agradable.  
Unos golpes lo obligaron a levantarse y sin ánimo abrió la puerta  
-¡Sasuke!- se sorprendió al ver a su compañero  
-Dobe- saludó  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -  
-¿Puedo pasar antes?-  
-Claro entra- dijo haciendo espacio -¿y bien?-  
-¿No quieres ir a mi casa?-  
-¿Cómo?- se extraño  
-Mi casa es grande y fresca. Tiene un amplio jardín y mi cuarto posee aire acondicionado-  
-¡Suena bien!- exclamó emocionado  
-¿qué esperas?- preguntó irritado el ojinegro  
-¿Ahora?-  
-Por algo vine-  
-Oh- Uchiha alzó su ceja izquierda -¡ya voy!-  
El rubio corrió a su habitación seguido por su visitante a paso lento  
-¿Y cuanta ropa debo llevar?-  
-Serás baka... como de una semana- respondió sentado en la cama -no olvides el traje de baño-  
-Ya sé-  
Pasaron unos diez minutos en los que ojiazul terminó de alistar su mochila bajo la mirada atenta del azabache  
-¡Listo!-  
-Vamos- salió de la habitación con su amigo siguiéndolo.  
El dueño del apartamento aseguró la puerta y se dirigieron al otro lado de la aldea.

Llegaron al desolado barrio accesando por una de las puertas laterales, inmediatamente el Uchiha se impulsó hacia uno de los tejados y su invitado lo siguió; de esa manera continuaron hasta la única casa iluminada justo en el centro, aterrizaron en el jardín.  
En todo el trayecto el rubio contempló el silencio y la obscuridad que los rodeaban, era asfixiante.  
-Tu casa es bonita teme-  
-Gracias- respondió sin emoción  
-Podríamos dormir en el pasillo del jardín- sugirió  
-Creo que nunca he dicho esto pero es una buena idea- reconoció con sarcasmo  
-Teme- chilló indignado  
-Dobe- respondió con gracia -no empecemos a pelear, vamos a la habitación-  
Naruto lo siguió aun refunfuñando  
-¡Que limpio!- exclamó sorprendido  
-Obvio, no a todos nos gusta vivir en un pocilga-  
No recibió respuesta así que se acerco al Uzumaki que se encontraba sentado en la cama, y fijó su vista en lo que observaba tan curioso: una fotografía de él con sus padres y hermano.  
En un rápido movimiento tomó el objeto y lo guardó en el cajón de la mesa de noche  
-¡Ah!- se sorprendió el rubio -lo siento teme, no debí mirar- el eludido no contesto -es solo… que nunca había visto una de esas- se disculpó  
-¿En serio no tienes nada de tus padres?- el rubio negó lentamente  
El moreno se quedó en silencio, si bien sus padres ya no estaban con él, al menos le quedaban los recuerdos. No se podía imaginar cómo sería no saber ni quienes te habían dado la vida.  
-Era muy bonita- escuchó a su lado y observó al ojiazul -tu mamá, era muy bonita- repitió con una sonrisa -y... Te pareces un poco a ella-  
-Tu mamá también debió ser bonita- dijo un poco cohibido  
-Creo que todas las mamás son bonitas y nos cuidan siempre donde sea que estén-  
Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio sin saber que decir  
-Entonces... ¿dormimos cerca del jardín?-  
-Si dobe-  
Después de preparar los futones y ponerse las pijamas, decidieron preparar algo de cenar  
-¿En serio quieres eso?-  
-El ramen es delicioso teme-  
-Si tu lo dices dobe- rebatió con sarcasmo -además hay demasiado calor para los fideos calientes-  
-¿Entonces qué siguieres cerebrito? y no me salgas que tomates-  
-Los tomates son frescos y saludables y estaba pensando en una ensalada-  
-¿Acaso me viste cara de conejo?-  
-No solo los conejos comen frutas y verduras  
La discusión siguió mencionando animales herbívoros y unos inventados por el jinchuriki, hubieron insultos y unos cuantos golpes y finalmente con un genjutsu Sasuke ganó por lo que terminaron cenando ensalada de frutas, con bufidos de Naruto incluidos.  
-¡Que linda noche!- comentó el Uzumaki ya en su futón y con Uchiha al lado -no se siente el calor-  
Con la brisa nocturna y el manto estrellado ambos niños se durmieron.

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara y le molestó, apretó los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió totalmente con la sabana pero fui inútil.  
Se estiró y bostezó, a su lado estaba el azabache profundamente dormido  
-Teme- lo llamó pero no recibió respuesta –teme-  
-Mmmm-  
-Vamos despierta-  
-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó con voz pastosa  
-No sé, pero tarde. Ya despierta-  
-Ya voy, ya voy-  
Se levantaron, desayunaron ramen y onigiri respectivamente, se cepillaron los dientes y vistieron  
-¿Y que hacemos?- preguntó al dueño de la casa  
-¿Quieres entrenar?-  
-Sinceramente no. ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó señalando una bolsa de plástico cerca de la puerta  
-Nada importante-  
Sin pedir permiso el rubio empezó a curiosear  
-¡Usuratonkachi, no agarres cosas ajenas sin permiso!-  
-Semillas- cortó el regaño del otro quien solo suspiró resignado  
-Si, semillas y otras cosas para jardinería. Quiero plantar hortalizas y similares en el patio trasero-  
-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?  
-No he tenido tiempo-  
Naruto puso una sonrisa zorruna, sujetó firmemente la bolsa y tomo de la muñeca al moreno-¡ya sé que vamos a hacer!- gritó recorriendo la casa hacia la parte exterior arrastrando a su amigo.  
Seleccionaron una parte del patio, la limpiaron y prepararon la tierra lo que les llevo el resto de la mañana. Cerca de las 2 de la tarde almorzaron yakitori que preparo el moreno y siguieron trabajaron.  
Naruto plantó girasoles, sandias y zanahorias; por su parte Sasuke sembró sus preciados tomates, camelias y patatas. Al atardecer regaron las semillas y ya casi al anochecer se ducharon, bebieron un vaso de leche e inmediatamente se durmieron en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. 

El olor de algo cocinándose llegó a su nariz, su estomago rugió y con pereza abrió los ojos, cayó en cuenta en que era el único que aun dormía  
-Al fin despiertas dobe -  
-Buenos días a ti también teme- respondió con sarcasmo -¿qué hiciste para desayunar?-  
-Para mí prepare tamagoyaki, tú ve que te cocinas-  
-¡Avaro egoísta!-  
-No hagas drama, como no tengo mas opción te invito-  
-Bastardo- murmuró  
-¿Quieres entrenar? preguntó el ojinegro a la mitad del desayuno  
-Si, pero estoy cansado. La jardinería no es sencilla-  
-Algo simple: puntería con las diferentes armas-  
-Podre usar tu cabeza como tiro al blanco-  
-Tu no podrías darme con un shuriken ni aunque estuviera atado, ciego y a menos de dos metros-  
-No dirás lo mismo cuando seas un porta kunais humano-  
-¿Es un reto?-  
-Una predicción-  
El desayuno continuo en silencio y miradas retadoras, terminaron y lavaron los platos utilizados. Ya con sus armas el Uchiha guió al rubio por su barrio hasta un pequeño bosque con blancos y diferentes pruebas de destreza. Después de horas lanzando objetos punzocortantes estaban empatados así que como ultimo reto cada niño selecciono un tronco y con sus armas tenían que darle en lo que serian los puntos vitales de un adulto, antes de iniciar el rubio talló en su árbol un mal dibujo del azabache  
-Así pensare que te estoy matando- le informo con burla  
-Hm- gruñó con fastidio por la burla, de igual manera con su kunai talló una imagen de su compañero con mejores resultados pero aun así desproporcionado  
-Esta mejor que el original- se burló  
-Digo lo mismo del mío-  
Se retaron nuevamente con la mirada y la competencia empezó, pero en algún punto y sin saber exactamente cómo sustituyeron los troncos por los cuerpos reales iniciando una persecución que terminó con Naruto sobre la espalda de Sasuke mientras el azabache pataleaba Y amenazaba de muerte al de piel tostada. Después de 10 minutos, para el Uchiha humillantes, el ojiazul lo liberó y regresaron a la casa. 

Como ya estaba atardeciendo decidieron regar el jardín, así cada uno echaba agua a sus cultivos con una manguera, el azabache estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo que no sintió la mirada traviesa de su acompañante hasta que el agua a presión impactando su espalda  
-Usuratonkachi- gritó enojado  
-¿Que pasa teme?- preguntó con fingida inocencia, la cual le fue borrada por una descarga de agua directa al rostro  
-¡Bastardo!-  
Y así inicio una pelea con agua en la que ambos ninjas terminaron completamente empapados de pies a cabeza. No fue hasta que la brisa nocturna les hizo saber la hora.  
-Hay que ducharnos- sugirió el moreno, el frio comenzaba a hacerse presente  
-Pero mojaremos por donde pasemos- el rubio estaba en iguales condiciones  
-No importa, después me ayudas a limpiar. ¡Vamos!- Empezaron a recorrer la mansión a paso rápido lo cual después se convirtió en una carrera, en uno de los pasillos el Uzumaki no logró doblar por lo mojado de sus pies y se dio de lleno con la pared soltando un aullido de dolor  
-Torpe- gritó su compañero al superarlo, pero de igual manera resbaló y se dio de bruces contra el piso de madera. De inmediato se paró y siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al baño de su habitación.  
Una vez ahí se despojo de su ropa y abrió la llave para llenar la bañera con agua tibia, mientras el líquido aumentaba procedió a lavarse el cuerpo, en eso llego el rubio aun sobándose la cara  
-No seas quejica y apresúrate a ducharte- exclamó arrojándole el jabón líquido  
-Ya, no seas impaciente- se quejó e inicio el tallado de su cuerpo.  
Una vez enjuagados ingresaron a la bañera, cada uno en un extremo y estirando el cuerpo.  
El rubio abrió los ojos al sentirse observado y se dio cuenta que el azabache observaba detenidamente el complicado sello de su abdomen por lo que se removió incomodo rompiendo la concentración del otro y sin saber que decir al verse descubierto  
-Yo también tengo uno- pronunció finalmente pasando su mano por su hombro marcado por Orochimaru, el cual no le había dado ningún problema después de la técnica de los sannin  
-El mío es más genial- presumió más relajado  
-Lo que digas- concedió antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la bañera -me siento como una pasa -exclamó al ver sus dedos arrugados por tanta agua  
-También te ves como una- lo molestó el otro  
Por respuesta le lanzo una de las esponjas de baño  
-Solo bromeaba amargado- reclamó al tiempo que también salía de la tina  
Se secaron y envueltos en una toalla salieron a la habitación para vestirse  
Cenaron korokke que ambos prepararon y limpiaron el reguero que dejaron en su lucha en agua. Después se alistaron a dormir en la habitación de moreno, ya que la noche estaba húmeda y el tatami estaba mojado. 

El calor los despertó muy temprano y sudados por lo que se dieron una ducha rápida. Revisaron el jardín recién plantado pero como la tierra seguía húmeda por el día anterior no tuvieron que regarlo.  
-¡No quiero moverme, me cocino vivo!- se quejaba el rubio pues no sabían que hacer ese día  
-¿Y si entrenamos?- propuso  
-No quiero estar en el sol -  
-No tenemos que salir, sígueme-  
Caminaron hasta el dojo de la parte este de la construcción  
-Aquí pero solo taijutsu, tampoco quiero destruir mi casa-  
-De acuerdo-  
Ambos ninjas se prepararon y al mismo tiempo se lanzaron a atacar, las patadas y los golpes no se hicieron esperar aunque en algunos momentos más pareciera un juego por los gestos y las burlas.  
La mañana y parte de la tarde se les fue intentando derribar al otro quedando en empate y sin ganas del desempate  
-Toma- le extendió una botella de agua  
-Ahora entiendo porque la vieja nos advirtió lo de la deshidratación. Siento mi lengua más seca que el desierto de Suna-  
-Vamos a bañarnos-  
-¿Quien primero?- el moreno le dedico una mirada severa al mismo tiempo  
-Ayer así nos bañamos, además los dos somos hombres-  
-Por mi no hay problema-  
Después de ducharse empezaron a sentir las consecuencias del entrenamiento  
-Tienes moretones teme-  
-¿Y quién crees que es el culpable?- suspiró -y lo peor es que no me queda analgésico-  
-No te preocupes teme yo tengo- dicho esto, el de piel tostada empezó a rebuscar en su mochila hasta hallar un pequeño recipiente  
-¿No será el que te dio Hinata en el examen chunnin, o si?- preguntó receloso  
-No, este me lo dio la oba-chan. Deja te lo pongo- una gélida mirada fue su respuesta -solo quiero ayudar-  
-No necesito tu ayuda-  
-No seas malagradecido-  
La discusión dio paso a un forcejeo, en el cual un roce en los pies del moreno le provocó una risita  
-¡Tienes cosquillas!- exclamó el rubio por su gran descubrimiento para poner su sonrisa zorruna  
-No te atrevas dobe- advirtió, aunque de nada sirvió para evitar que el otro niño se le lanzara encima y empezara a hacerle cosquillas y por más que intento terminó soltando carcajadas, pero por supuesto no se quedo quieto pues respondía a los ataques girando y moviéndose por toda la cama.  
Si percatarse, quedaron cerca del borde por lo que en el siguiente ataque Naruto cayó llevando consigo a Sasuke  
-Auch- se quejo al principio -¡ay!- gritó al sentirse aplastado  
-Por fortuna quedaste abajo- comentó burlesco  
-¡Bastardo quítate!-  
-Mmm...no-  
-¡Sasuke!- reclamó indignado y empezó a removerse, el moreno sonrió para después acomodarse en la cadera de rubio y sujetar sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza dejándolo inmovilizado  
-Solo tienes que decir las palabras mágicas-  
-¡Jamás!-  
-¡Dilo!- retó acercando sus rostros  
-¡Nunca!- recalcó  
-Tenemos toda la noche si quieres, pero tengo hambre así que acepta tu posición de una vez-  
-¡No!- afirmó removiéndose pero siendo inútil para librarse del sometimiento  
-¿Te rindes?-  
-Eres odioso ¿sabías?- giró su cara y suspiro derrotase- me...me rindo- escupió indignado  
-¿Ves que no fue tan difícil?- preguntó sarcástico mientras se ponía de pie  
-¡La próxima vez yo seré el de arriba!-  
-En tus sueño usuratonkachi-  
-¡Mas te vale preparar una buena cena!- 

Escuchaba el agua correr mientras curioseaba entre los estantes del Uchiha, estaba tan entretenido que no se fijó en el silencio-¿Qué crees que haces dobe?- brincó al verse descubierto  
-Jeje, nada teme- se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo  
-Eres un caso perdido. Solo no desordenes nada-  
-Claro-  
Rodó los ojos y se tiro en su cama a leer un pergamino sobre el katon  
-Teme, teme- lo sacó de su concentración el incesante llamado de su compañero-¿qué es esto?- le mostro un DVD  
-es una película infantil dobe-  
-¡Oh! ¿Y de que trata?-  
-¿En serio nunca viste Magic Tree House? tendríamos como cinco años cuando la estrenaron-  
-No- susurró. Un deje de tristeza opaco sus ojos haciendo que el azabache se recriminara por sus palabras  
-¡Rayos!- pensó - solucionémoslo -  
-¿Cómo?-  
-¿Que te parece un maratón de todas las temporadas de Magic Tree House?-  
-¡Como en el cine!-  
-Si cerramos las cortinas podríamos simularlo-  
-Pero faltarían las golosinas-  
-Pues... -la misma idea cruzó por su mente, rápidamente tomaron sus monederos y salieron hacia el supermercado de la villa.  
-¡Palomitas con extra mantequilla teme!-  
-Pero soda de manzana-  
-Con tal de que no sea de tomate- murmuró  
-¿Que dijiste?-  
-Que faltan unos dulces Sasuke-  
No le creyó- yo no quiero- pero tampoco quería iniciar otra tonta pelea  
-Pues yo sí, adelántate a la caja -  
-No tardes o me voy sin ti- amenazó  
Con los bocadillos listos y el cuarto del azabache simulando ser un cine inicio un maratón de clásicos infantiles que duro todo el día y parte de la noche al quedarse dormiros en algún momento sin darse cuenta. 

-¿Y si vamos al rio? quiero nadar-  
-El agua tal vez esté caliente-  
-De todas formas seria refrescante-  
Una idea se le cruzó por la mente aunque no estaba muy seguro -te voy a enseñar algo- se convenció  
-¿Qué?-  
-Vamos y no protestes pero lleva tu ropa de baño-  
Con todo listo se adentraron en la barrio Uchiha dejando atrás las casas e ingresando a un bosque. Treinta minutos después llegaron a un manantial de agua cristalina.  
-¡Esto es increíble teme!- Naruto se acerco a la orilla y remojó su mano -¡esta helada!-  
-Es porque un río subterráneo alimenta el manantial-  
-¡Eres egoísta Sasuke, se supone que somos amigos y nunca me habías traído!-  
-No había venido aquí en años-  
-¡Ya no importa!- gritó el rubio, se sacó la playera y corriendo se tiró al agua  
-¿Qué esperas?¡ ven!-  
-_Ven Sasuke, el agua esta deliciosa_- lo llamó Itachi, inconscientemente retrocedió unos pasos  
-_Sasuke_-  
-¡Sasuke! ¡teme!- su apodo lo sacó de sus recuerdos -¿estás bien? te pusiste pálido-  
-No es nada- contesto rápidamente, retiró su playera y tranquilamente ingreso con su compañero  
-Sigo diciendo que estás raro-  
-Imaginaciones tuyas-  
Mojarse la cara, competencia de aguantar la respiración, clavados y algún intento de ahogamiento accidental fueron las actividades del día  
-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?- irrumpió el rubio a su lado sobresaltándolo  
-Este lugar era nuestro sitio favorito -  
-Tu y…-  
-Itachi, siempre que podíamos veníamos. En los veranos nos escapábamos de los entrenamientos para venir, aquí jugaba conmigo y me enseño a nadar-  
-Sasuke-  
-No había regresado desde la matanza...hasta hoy y la verdad, no sé porque te traje-  
El de piel tostada lo abrazó sin saber que más hacer, minutos después recibió respuesta de parte del moreno. Se quedaron así, sintiendo el calor Y la comprensión del otro.  
-Hay que volver, ya oscureció- hablo el ojinegro  
Lentamente se separaron, observaron sus ojos unos segundos para darse espacio y salir del agua. El trayecto de regreso fue en completo silencio, se ducharon por turnos, primero Sasuke y de último Naruto, el cual encontró al moreno dormido de lado en su futón  
-Teme- murmuró, pues no se creía que su amigo estuviera del todo bien  
Escuchó el murmullo del rubio pero prefirió seguir fingiendo estar dormido

Sintió movimiento al lado y abrió los ojos fijándose en su compañero  
-No...mamá... sangre... muertos...¡no!- escuchó decir mientras se removía  
-Sasuke- lo llamó intentando despertarlo -Sasuke ¡Sasuke!-  
Se sentó bruscamente empapado en sudor y con la respiración agitada -¿qué pasó?- preguntó confundido  
-Tenías una pesadilla-  
Sujeto su cabeza con sus manos e intento regular su respiración  
-¿Son frecuentes tus pesadillas?-  
-No son pesadillas... son mas como recuerdos- murmuró  
-Debe ser duro vivir en el lugar donde asesinaron a tu familia- comentó  
-Más de lo cualquiera se podría imaginar-  
-¿Teme?- cuestionó sorprendido ya que no esperaba respuesta  
-No puedo caminar por las calles del barrio sin sentir nauseas por lo que avanzó por los techos, no me gusta la obscuridad así que enciendo la luz de toda la casa hasta el amanecer, no salgo de mi casa porque en realidad... no me gusta estar aquí. Es por eso que por años fui a sentarme al muelle, para no llegar a una casa sola y vacía-  
-Entonces… ¿qué no te mudaste? el tercero te hubiera ayudado-  
-No puedo, pese a todo esta es mi casa... es todo lo que me queda de ellos-  
-Tus padres estarán contigo siempre-  
-No lo siento así, hay días que no logro recordar cómo eran sin la ayuda de una fotografía-  
Soledad, frustración y mucho dolor de años acumulados llego al límite en amargas lagrimas que salieron de los ojos negros mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo  
-Tranquilo Sasuke- intentaba calmarlo el rubio mientras lo abrazaba; sintió al moreno sujetar su playera y el llanto se volvió más intenso.  
Así se mantuvieron hasta que solo se escucharon hipidos  
-¿Mejor? el moreno asintió en respuesta y lentamente se separó -Sasuke, te has guardado tu dolor mucho tiempo pero soy tu amigo y cuando te sientas triste ven conmigo, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti finalizo el rubio depositando un suave beso en la frente del Uchiha; este ultimo sonrió levemente susurrando - gracias Naruto-  
Uzumaki se puso de pie extendiendo su mano hacia el moreno él cual la tomo inmediatamente, se dejo guiar por la casa apretando la tostada extremidad al caminar entre penumbras.  
Finalmente llegaron a la habitación del dueño  
-Durmamos un poco, lo necesitamos-  
-Generalmente no puedo volver a dormir- no especifico pero el rubio entendió  
-Yo cuidare tu sueño, lo prometo- tal seguridad convenció al azabache  
Se metieron a la cama y el jinchuriki atrajo al moreno para que se acomodara, lo cual hizo con gusto y sintiendo como jugaban con sus negros cabellos se quedo dormido. 

El sol le molesto así que se acomodó mejor volviendo a dormir sintiendo un agradable calor. Un rato después sus ojos querían abrirse pero luchaba por lo contrario, desganado alzó sus parpados encontrándose unos hermosos orbes azules observándolo curioso  
-Buenos días-  
-Hola- saludó  
-¿Dormiste bien?-  
-Si-  
Desayunaron y no sabían cómo actuar, lo de noche anterior seguía demasiado presente y no sabían cómo manejar esas muestras de afectos  
-Naruto- llamó captando su atención- lo de ayer... yo... -  
-No tienes que decir nada-  
Sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas lentamente acerco su rostro al contrario a la vez que cerraba los ojos, a escasos milímetros  
-¡Yo!- apareció Kakashi en una nube de humo -¿interrumpo?-  
Por instinto ambos niños se apartaron -¡NO!- gritaron al unísono  
-¿Que quieres Kakashi?- preguntó bruscamente el moreno  
-Solo pase a avisarles que las misiones se reanudarán pasado mañana, así que nos vemos a las 9:00 donde siempre ¡adiós!- el peligris se fue como llegó  
El silencio en que se quedaron los niños era incomodo, no sabían si debían terminar el contacto o como explicar la situación  
-Has...has sido muy amable teme pero debo irme-  
-¿Porqué?-  
-Tengo que preparar las cosas para la misión-  
-Si, hay que alistarnos- concedió el moreno no muy convencido  
Sin mucha ceremonia el ojiazul guardó sus pertenencias y se marchó a su hogar dejando al Uchiha desconcertado y con una desagradable sensación en su pecho.

Naruto llego a su departamento, lo limpió, afiló sus armas y hasta hizo el supermercado para apartar su mente de su azabache amigo.  
Tanto desconcierto lo agotó y se durmió temprano; cerca de las dos de la mañana escucho ruidos y afianzó el kunai que ocultaba bajo su almohada, afinó sus sentidos y se lanzó por el invasor  
-¡Soy yo dobe!- se defendió el intruso  
-¿Sasuke?- el resplandor rojo de los ojos confirmaron su identidad -¿teme que haces aquí?  
-Olvidaste ropa en mi casa-  
-Y esperaste a la madrugada para traérmela. No me creas tan estúpido, dime la verdad-  
-Solo si no te burlas- pidió  
-¿Porque lo haría?-  
Suspiro armándose de valor- no... No podía dormir, no me fije cuando llegue aquí, pero si te incomoda me voy-  
-Si no te importa estar un poco apretado durmamos- respondió el rubio  
Se acomodaron en el lecho y se internaron en el mundo de Morfeo.  
Se despertó temprano y observó a su compañero dormir, intentó deslizarse fuera pero se vio apresado por el de cabellos dorados, no luchó solo se quedo ahí, frente a él.  
-No me dijiste la verdad- aunque no dormía había cerrado los ojos, fingió no escuchar -no me engañas-  
-No quería estar solo- confesó en la misma posición  
-No estás solo, me tienes a mi-  
-Creo que esa es la razón por la que vine- seguía sin abrir los ojos  
-Me alegra que confíes en mi-  
-Es más que eso- murmuró  
Sintió una leve presión en los labios y abrió los ojos de inmediato  
-Eres muy importante para mí, no quiero que te sientas triste o solo; siempre me tendrás a mí, pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo- prometió  
Su corazón latía rápidamente y los ojos azules que observaba le brindaban seguridad y felicidad  
-Lo sé- aseguró  
Lentamente acercaron sus rostros mientras cerraban los ojos, sus labios se tocaron y así permanecieron, en un beso pacifico y amoroso, pero sobre todo puro e inocente.

Un mes después y tal como había decidido Jiraya partían a entrenar; habían participado en los exámenes chunnin llegando a la última ronda, destruyendo la arena en su combate y terminando empatados. Un par de noches en el hospital, en la misma habitación, fue suficiente para quedar como nuevos.  
Estaban en la puerta principal de la Villa con mochila a los hombros, los acompañaban sus senseis Iruka y Kakashi, la Hokage y su compañera de equipo  
-Cuídense, cuídense, cuídense- no dejaba de repetir mientras los abrazaba a ambos  
-Estaremos bien Sakura-chan-  
-Los voy a extrañar mucho a los dos-  
-Nosotros también te extrañaremos ¿verdad teme?-  
-Si- secundó  
-Esforcémonos mucho para ser grandes ninjas- animó el rubio  
-Prometo estudiar mucho para ser una buena médico-  
-Sabemos que lo serás- apoyó el moreno  
-E iremos a misiones difíciles sin Kakashi- exclamó el rubio  
-Eso será lo mejo-r se burlo el azabache  
-¡Alumnos malagradecidos!- reclamó Hatake  
-Te lo mereces Kakashi- lo calló Umino -chicos aprovechen esta oportunidad y no se pongan en peligro innecesario ¿entendido?... Naruto- el aludido hizo un mohín y los demás rieron -les traje esto- entregó un bento a cada uno -les durará unos días-  
-Gracias Iruka-sensei- dijeron ambos  
-Aprendas cosas nuevas pero no olviden las enseñanzas adquiridas, los estaré esperando para probarlos- fueron las palabras del peligris  
-Tengo buenas expectativas en ustedes, no me decepcionen- habló la Senju -procuren que su maestro no se meta en problemas y si lo hace, no lo imiten-  
-¡Tsunade!- exclamó ofendido Jiraya  
-Uno de los vicios ninja no es problema para ellos, no les inculques los otros- amenazó  
-De acuerdo vieja- aceptó -como si tú no fueras una borracha apostadora -murmuró  
-Jiraya…- siseó  
-Basta de despedidas, es hora de partir- apuró el sannin de los sapos antes de ser víctima de la rubia.  
Con una sonrisa y mucho entusiasmo emprendieron su viaje. El rubio tomó la mano del moreno y entrelazó sus dedos, recibió un leve apretón por respuesta  
-Saben mocosos- habló el mayor -tendrán que darme un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme eso- señaló el agarre  
-¿Y a esto Ero-sennin?- cuestionó Naruto para unir sus labios con los de Sasuke por unos segundos  
-¡USURATONKACHI!- gritó el Uchiha con un leve sonrojo, recibió una gran sonrisa por respuesta -eres un caso perdido- negó con diversión

Su vida no había sido fácil y tenían la certeza de que el camino que todavía les faltaba sería largo, muchas veces triste y con dolor pero mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro superarían cualquier obstáculo.

¿Y que es pareció? ¿Murió alguien mientras leía?

A mi consideración es más un Narusasu, aunque en realidad no creo que a estos dos se les pueda encasillar en un rol, pienso que depende de la situación

La inspiración vino porque me estoy asando, ostentamos una temperatura entre 35-38.5°C ¡a la sombra! Y el agua es capaz de provocarte quemaduras de tercer grado. Si hay mucho calor y lo peor, es que sé que empeorará.

Ignorando lo anterior…si mande el manga al caño y de regreso

No pongo fin a este two-shot porque faltan los extras (que hoy termine es escribir pero falta toda la edición) y los traeré el sábado 19 de abril (como son cortitos serán en un solo documento)

Para finalizar gracias por leer, ¿comentarios, amenazas y un largo etcétera? Nos vemos.


	3. Extras

Paso a dejar esto por aquí ( lo subo de una vez porque al rato me vos de viaje)  
Con esto finaliza esta historia, son tres extras. Los dos primeros no tienen tanta relación con la historia y son una especie de parodia chusca, no esperen encontrarle mucho sentido. El tercero es de nuestra parejita e incluso podría considerarse como un epílogo.  
Advertencias: AU del mundo ninja, OcC hasta en el aire y muerte de algunos personajes.  
Personajes de Kishimito M.

**Extra 1: a fuego lento**

En un extraño escondite...  
-¡No, no, no, no! ¡todo está mal!- bramó enfurecido  
-Tranquilícese Orochimaru-sama, el coraje le hará daño-  
-¡Cállate Kabuto!- gritó -¡esta situación no podría ser peor!- siguió gritando  
-Pero…-  
-¿Pero qué? primero el vejestorio de Hiruzen sella mis brazos y me deja inútil, después Sasuke-kun no vino como había previsto y para rematar, este calor infernal hace que esta maldita cueva parezca un horno- enlistó histérico  
-¿Porqué no se relaja un poco?  
-¿¡Cómo quieres que me relaje!? -gruñó  
-Con esto- el de lentes le entregó tembloroso un frasco  
-¿Aceite?-  
-Es aceite relajante, fue un regalo de nuestros antiguos aliados de Suna, solo las personas más importantes lo usan-  
-Creo que me merezco un descanso-sonrió -Kabuto trae el aceite, tú -señalo a uno de los ninjas que pasaban por ahí- trae una silla de playa ¡rápido!- el mencionado se apresuró a cumplir la orden.  
Salieron del escondite y un pequeño claro le pareció el lugar adecuado para descansar  
-Arma la silla y retírate- ordenó; el ninja hizo lo que le dijeron aunque le dio trabajo instalar la tumbona, al terminar huyó  
-Kabuto úntame el aceite-  
-¿Yo?- preguntó con miedo  
-Claro que tú, no puedo usar mis brazos -  
-De... de acuerdo- aceptó con recelo  
Con manos temblorosas empezó a despojar a su sensei de sus ropas dejando expuesta su pálida piel  
-¡Todo!- ordenó. Finalizó dejando al Sannin en ropa interior  
-Esparce el aceite y que sea mucho-  
Con la respiración agitada inició su tarea con la espalda, cuando fue el turno del pecho sintió escalofríos y con las piernas creyó que vomitaría  
-Listo- anunció tembloroso  
-¡Espera!- el pelinegro lo detuvo -falta un lugar- con trabajo se dio la vuelta exponiendo su trasero a través de la tanga que utilizaba -falta ahí- señaló  
-Pero sensei...-  
-No te atreverás a desobedecer a tu maestro ¿o sí?- reprendió  
-Por supuesto que no-  
-¿Entonces que esperas?- apuró  
Rezando y a punto de sufrir un infarto el más joven obedeció  
-¡Ah que delicia!- exclamó complacido -un poco mas fuerte- pidió  
Con el cuerpo sufriendo espasmos, el de lentes terminó  
-Perfecto, puedes retirarte y que nadie me moleste- dio las últimas instrucciones.  
Ni termino de hablar cundo su aprendiz huyó  
-¡Esto es vida!- exclamó al sentir el calor en su piel y el olor a coco del aceite, dejó sus problemas a un lado y cerró los ojos.

Lo despertó un intenso dolor en la espalda, cuando se movió aumentó; con mucho esfuerzo alzó la cabeza y con horror observó severas quemaduras y ampollas en toda su parte posterior  
-¡Kabuto!- llamo -¡Kabuto!- repitió pero nadie llegó  
Intentó levantarse pero sin sus brazos solo se deslizó por la silla, con un nuevo intento cayó al suelo, observo la parte de atrás de la etiqueta del frasco de aceite y leyó: _precaución. No exponerse al sol o temperaturas elevadas. Puede causar irritación._  
-¡Idiota!- gritó, el fabuloso aceite era para uso en interiores solamente  
Con todas sus energías se arrastró lastimando su pecho mientras el sol continuaba cocinándolo; ya agotado escuchó ruidos a su alrededor, empezó a llamar con la esperanza de que fuera uno de sus subordinados.  
Nunca espero que ante él se apareciera un pequeño zorro salvaje, intento ahuyentarlo pero el animalito lo ignoró procediendo a rodearlo mientras lo inspeccionaba, sintió su húmeda naricita al contacto con su piel siendo seguida por los afilados colmillos del zorrito en su pierna derecha  
-¡Ahhhhhh!- gritó con dolor. No tardo mucho en soltarle.  
La criatura se puso a la altura de su cara y le echó tierra tratando de enterarlo dando a entender que ya estaba descompuesto.  
A paso lento se alejó del lugar dejando al Sannin herido y con mucho dolor  
Al atardecer, kabuto y otros ninjas encontraron a la serpiente blanca muerta por deshidratación y quemaduras de tercer grado.

Ese fue el fin del Sannin de las serpientes

**Extra 2: el **_**boom**_** de Akatsuki**

El calor no distinguía así que la banda de criminales de Akatsuki también lo sufría.  
La cueva que usaban como refugio absorbía el calor por lo que todos los miembros estaban afuera y sin las capas de uniforme  
-¿En serio sería mucho desembolsar para un buen sistema de ventilación?- se quejaba Konan  
-Ya dije que no podemos tener gastos innecesarios- sentenció Kakuzu  
-Pero la cueva apesta peor que un cementerio-  
-¡Ese no es mi problema!-  
-Entones saquemos a Hidan antes de que se pudra y nos llenemos de gusanos- aportó Sasori  
-¡Jashin te castigará por tu insolencia mocoso!-  
-Pero que sea en un lugar con menos calor- se burló Kisame  
-¡Se tragaran sus palabras cuando estén sufriendo la ira de Jashin!-  
-Lo que sea pero has tu ritual en otro lado que atraerás moscas- dijo el renegado de la arena  
-Uchiha- llamó el líder al pelinegro que estaba como ido -¡Uchiha!-  
-¿Que ocurre Pain?- salió de su letargo  
-Estas actuando extraño -  
-Mis disculpas, solo recordaba algo-  
-No me dirás que ahora extrañas a tu familia- se burló el inmortal  
-En día como estos iba con mi ototo-baka a un pequeño manantial y siempre lo lanzaba al agua, era tan divertido verlo intentar nadar y pedir ayuda. Después quedaba con un lindo color morado y se ponía a llorar... que días aquellos- suspiró nostálgico, el resto de los renegados lo miró con una gota en la sien  
-Amigo, por razones como esta tu hermanito quiere tú cabeza- comentó el azul  
-Ya veo-  
Un silbido llamó su atención, todos giraron su cabeza observando a Deidara pasar de largo  
-¡Hey rubia! ya te hacía con un bikini- se burló Hidan  
-Hum- le enseñó el dedo medio sin detenerse  
Con curiosidad siguieron observando el ir y venir del rubio  
-¿Qué creen que hará?- cuestionó Konan  
-¿Porqué no lo siguen y lo descubren?- comentó sarcástico el Uchiha  
-Como no hay nada mejor que hacer... -dejo al aire en hashinista poniéndose de pie, los demás lo imitaron  
-¿En serio lo van a seguir?- estaba escéptico  
-Uchiha- con fastidio se incorporó  
Guiados por el silbido llegaron a un riachuelo donde el ojiazul mezclaba tierra y agua  
-¿Preparas tu baño de belleza cariño?- se mofó Kakuzu  
-Te voy a meter lodo por el culo idiota-  
-¿Que pasa, la nena esta en sus días?- continuo Hidan  
-¡Suficiente!- cayó a todos el pelirrojo  
-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el Akazuna  
-Barro-  
-¿Ampliando tus horizontes?- continuó el pelinegro  
-No Uchiha-idiota, este barro será especial, lo podre usar en vez de arcilla y con mejores resultados-  
La cara de interrogante de sus compañeros no le sorprendió.  
-Con el intenso calor el subsuelo se calienta, aprovechando esto se escarba un hoyo y se agredan piedras y leña para crear un horno y cocinar el lodo para formar un barro resistente pero letal, además introduciré un poco de mi arcilla con C3 para aumentar su letalidad- explicó el rubio  
-Al menos alguien está haciendo algo de provecho- felicitó el de piercings  
-¿Y Tobi?- se acordó la única mujer  
-Excavo el hoyo y como por más que lo empujaba dentro siempre salía lo mande a buscar la arcilla- -Idiota sopla- exigió pasándole una rama seca al pelinegro  
-¿Y crees que soy?-  
-Un encendedor andante-  
-No querrás ser una antorcha humana- amenazó  
-No empiecen- sentenció el líder -Uchiha hazle un jodido favor a Deidara y enciende la rama-  
Con resignación dejo salir un leve soplido y la madera comenzó a arder.  
El rubio se acercó al hoyo y con un camino de hierba seca encendió el fondo, empezando a irradiar calor  
-¿Y cuanto tiempo dura esto?- cuestionó la peliazul  
-Como 12 horas pero al final está lista para usarse- comentó orgulloso  
-Empieza a hacer más calor- se quejó el pelirrojo  
-Dejemos a la niña y sus pasteles de lodo- propuso el tesorero  
-Tobi ayuda a Deidara-sempai ¡Tobi es un buen chico!- apareció de la nada el enmascarado asustando a los demás  
-Si como sea, deja la arcilla por ahí- restó importancia el rubio -ten cuidado, si te caes nadie te sacará- amenazó  
-¿Y si lo empujamos?- alentó Sasori  
-¡He trabajado mucho para que arruinen mí mezcla- regaño -será mejor cuando este más caliente- sonrió perverso  
Todos los asesinos se acercaron a la caldera natural del artista para ser el afortunado en lanzar al de máscara  
-Tobi es un buen chico- repitió  
-Lo que digas- ignoró el líder  
El marionetista llamo Deidara -no soy un genio en fabricar barro ni en técnicas de cocción pero creo que tu mezcla no debería estar en punto de ebullición-  
-Tienes razón Danna, es muy pronto-  
Con curiosidad los asesinos se asomaron a observar la mezcla  
-Extraño- murmuró-¡ Tobi!- llamó-¿ le echaste algo?-  
-¡Tobi es un buen niño y puso la arcilla de Sempai en su pastel!-  
-¡Qué no es un pastel!- gritó -un momento ¿echaste arcilla ahí dentro?-  
-Sempai dijo que la pusiera ahí y Tobi obedeció-  
-¡Dentro!- se alarmó-¡todos aléjense!-  
-¿Ahora que te pasa?-  
-Aléjense esta cosa va a explo...-  
No pudo terminar de hablar ya que la sustancia reaccionó con la arcilla explosiva y el calor como una bomba expulsando energía, fuego y un líquido café hacia afuera con gran potencia.  
Ese día Akatsuki alcanzó su punto más alto, casi hasta el cielo, ya que hicieron _boom_… literalmente.

**Extra 3: decisiones que cambian vidas**

Tres años duró su entrenamiento en los cuales habían crecido como ninjas, aprendiendo técnicas, perfeccionando sus habilidades y creando nuevos ataques; tres años que se habían grabado con fuego en la memoria de los más jóvenes, ya que fue en esos en los que su relación se desarrolló y fortaleció.  
Cuando llegaron a Konoha les recibió la sorpresa de que ya eran chunnin, decisión tomada por los examinadores después de su batalla; igual su compañera había ascendido al mismo rango.  
Con el retomo de sus responsabilidades, habían recibido su primera misión como ninjas de rango intermedio, hubieran querido rescatar a algún Kage de un secuestro o detener a una banda de criminales; pero se tuvieron que conformar con custodiar unos importantes documentos a una aldea cercana.  
Si bien podían haber regresado en la madrugada, Kakashi decidió pasar la noche en una posada con baños al aire libre para fomentar la convivencia con el nuevo miembro de su equipo: Sai, el cual había sido rescatado de los resquicios de la Raíz y paso a formar parte del equipo 7 en ausencia de dos de sus miembros y ahora que se reintegraban tenían que conocerse.  
Sakura no había ido con ellos, ya que además del examen jounin que todos presentarían ella como medico debía acreditar la especialidad, sus antiguos compañeros le dieron el pésame pero la pelirosa con una sonrisa dijo que le encantaba ser médico y antes de partir les advirtió que el albino era peculiar y que tuvieran paciencia, Uchiha y Uzumaki no entendieron.

Después de registrarse procedieron a bañarse, Sai se adelanto y la pareja apropósito se tardó en preparar sus cosas y tener un poco de privacidad; por el mayor no tuvieron que preocuparse debido a que tenía que escribir el reporte y mandarlo a la Hokage.  
Cuando vieron a su nuevo compañero dirigirse al exterior ellos ingresaron al baño, se despojaron de la ropa e iniciaron su aseo: lavando la cabellera contraria, tallando la espalda del otro y limpiado cada parte del cuerpo contrario con un toque de cariño Y sensualidad.  
Cuando el calor comenzó a aumentar, en mutuo silencio detuvieron su juego de placer; ya habían cumplido la fantasía de hacerlo en un lugar público, con el morbo al máximo y completamente excitados fueron descubiertos por unos extraños matando el lívido en ese momento y huyendo de esa posada; Jiraya se burló durante semanas.  
-Adelántate, voy en unos minutos- dijo el moreno  
-¡No tardes!- canturreó el rubio,  
Con su pareja fuera recogió lo utilizado sin tener que preocuparse de terminar asaltado por la espalda, lo puso en una cesta y lo siguió.  
Naruto ya se encontraba remojado en las termas recostado en las piedras de la orilla, Sai flotaba por ahí, Sasuke se despojo de la toalla que cubría su cintura y entro al agua posicionándose cerca de Naruto, ambos pensaron si sería muy difícil deshacerse del nuevo para tener un rato de intimidad con sesión intensa de besos incluida.  
-Sasuke-kun, ¿tú y Naruto-kun están saliendo?- preguntó de repente el albino  
-Eh... nosotros...- balbuceaba, él tenia claro sus sentimientos y el otro también, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, pero Naruto lo entendía y eso le bastaba, no tenía que estar gritando lo que sentía a los cuatro vientos –si- respondió algo receloso  
-Debes quererlo mucho- este comentario sorprendió al azabache –aunque- no tuvo tiempo de confirmar nada –la tiene pequeña-  
-¿¡Qué!?- gritó la pareja  
-Su pene es pequeño- aseguró  
-¿Y tú como sabes?-  
-Lo vi cuando entró- respondió con una sonrisa falsa -o tal vez... - continuó -te gusta así para que no te duela mucho cuando te la mete por el cu...-  
-¡Suficiente!- cortó el Uchiha con las mejillas rojas sin saber si era por vergüenza o por enojo.

Cuando Kakashi al fin salió a los baños exteriores nunca se imagino que vería a Naruto sujetando los brazos de Sai mientras Sasuke hundía la cabeza del pelinegro en el agua por varios minutos  
-Eh chicos, es un delito ahogar a uno de sus compañeros- informó  
-Lo reportare como accidente de misión-  
-No creo que eso sea creíble-  
-De acuerdo- gruñó -pero que no se entrometa en la vida de otras personas- Sasuke soltó la cabeza que sumergía y Naruto lo liberó de mala gana.  
Pasados unos minutos los cuatro se encontraban en la terma, el mayor y el albino estaba cada quien en lo suyo mientras que la pareja estaba al otro extremo intentando ignorar a sus acompañantes.  
Naruto se acerco a Sasuke quien seguía con el ceño fruncido desde lo de Sai, lo abrazó por la espalda y al no recibir respuesta se aventuró a besar su mejilla  
-¡Deja ya usuratonkachi!- se apartó -no seas empalagoso- finalizó para salir del agua y adentrarse a la posada  
-Sai- siseó Naruto -¡te voy a matar!- amenazó para seguir a su novio  
Cenaron en calma y silencio aunque para el postre ya había risas y platica, al terminar prepararon los futones para dormir  
Sasuke caminaba hacia su habitación, se había retrasado por tomar un poco de agua, en el pasillo se cruzo con su sensei  
-¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó el peligris al pasar junto a él  
El moreno se detuvo y lo miró  
-No me contestes, piénsalo- sin más continuó con su andar  
Uchiha no tuvo que preguntar a que se refería, pensativo siguió y sin darse cuenta llegó a la habitación designada; se encontró con sus compañeros y comprobó que Naruto había colocado juntos sus futones como era costumbre, le sonrió cuando ingreso.  
Con la luz apagada se recostaron, el rubio atrajo al moreno para que se acomodara a su lado, el silencio reinaba la habitación.  
Por la mente del azabache se repetía la pregunta de Kakashi ¿se arrepentía? su respuesta era no. No podía arrepentirse de querer a una persona y ser correspondido, había entrenado exhaustivamente pero también se había divertido; disfrutando las enseñanzas habían visto como crecían y sus cuerpos se desarrollaban, haciéndose más atractivos a los ojos del otro, de igual manera habían experimentado el amor carnal, la fusión de sus cuerpos en medio del placer y el amor, el reconocimiento y degustación de sus cuerpos entre besos, mordidas y caricias.  
Nunca olvidaría del chantaje que habían sufrido por su propio maestro, estaban metadato mientras él iba al pueblo así que aprovechando su ausencia dieron rienda suelta a la pasión sin importarles contener los gemidos, un gran sorpresa se llevaron al saber que el Sannin había visto y oído todo; ante la expectativa de los dos menores el peliblanco no comento nada pero tres semanas después les mostro su nuevo manuscrito: un especial del icha icha de corte homoerótico con ellos como protagonistas. Para evitar que el escrito viera la luz tuvieron que pagarle una muy buena noche de diversión, alcohol y mujeres, casi agotaron sus ahorros con eso... y como esas anécdotas tenía muchas ¿de qué se arrepentiría? absolutamente de nada.  
Tan seguros estaban de su relación que cuando llegaron y sus amigos preguntaron que habían hecho en tanto tiempo, con un travieso brillo en los ojos se lanzaron por la boca del otro.  
-Estas pensativo- murmuró el rubio a su lado  
-No es cierto-  
-Sasu…-  
-En serlo Dobe, no pasa nada-  
-Te creo- si usaba su apodo es que todo estaba bien  
Lentamente acercaron sus rostros, sus labios ya se rozaban cuando  
-Si quieren salgo de cuarto- los interrumpió Sai. Ya hartos, cada quien le lanzó un kunai al pintor -¡Ya me dormí!- aseveró ante la inminente amenaza, dando la espalda a sus compañeros  
-Mejor durmamos- sugirió el moreno -ya tendremos tiempo cuando volvamos a casa-  
-Para esto y más- agregó picaron el rubio  
-Por supuesto-  
Pero nada evitaría que buscaran los labios contrarios, fundiéndose en un beso lento pero profundo, un contacto simple pero que podía ser la más intima caricia.

La noche que Naruto detuvo a Sasuke cambio su vida al tomar una elección acertada… la primera de muchas decisiones correctas.

FIN

De los tres el de los akatsukis fue el que más trabajo que costó.  
No me queda más que agradecer a las personas que leyeron y/o comentaron.  
Propaganda: la siguiente historia será un Sasunaru de clasificación +18 (ya lo inicié, aunque no puedo dar fecha de publicación).

Para finalizar. ¿Un último comentario? 


End file.
